


Lestallum Nights

by AtropaAzraelle (Polyoxyethylene)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyoxyethylene/pseuds/AtropaAzraelle
Summary: Gladio awakes to find Ignis standing on the balcony





	Lestallum Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Recipeh_for_Success](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recipeh_for_Success/gifts).



> For Recipeh_for_Success, who is an absolute sweetheart, and deserves a lot more than this.

Gladio opened his eyes with a soft groan and reached out across the bed, searching for the warmth of another body. When only cool cotton met his fingers he sat up, weight propped on one elbow as he looked around the room.

Ignis was stood on the balcony, the lights of Lestallum framing him in an ethereal glow, his forearms leaning on the railing as he listened to the city. His feet were bare on the tile, his trousers tugged up over slender hips. Gladio’s black tank hung loose from his bare shoulders, allowing Gladio a view of toned arms and gently sculpted shoulders.

Gladio’s limbs were still loose and heavy with post-orgasmic hormone rush. He must have fallen asleep on Iggy afterwards. It wasn’t the first time. They’d made unhurried love tangled in these sheets, Gladio’s hands in Iggy’s hair and legs locked around his hips as they’d rocked together into blissful oblivion. Gladio’s ass ached in that pleasant way it always did after Ignis had been inside him, and he’d come down from the high murmuring dumb promises of all the things in the world he wished he could give to Ignis, and that Ignis didn’t want or need so long as he had Gladio. That was the last thing Gladio remembered; listening to the beat of Iggy’s heart in his chest while nimble fingers carded through his hair.

Gladio’s knees nearly gave out on him as he stood, his joints aching with the onset of age that Gladio fiercely denied was happening. He was only thirty five, far from an old man, but it was hard to deny the pop and crack of his knees as he moved these days. Especially when Iggy’s hearing was as sharp as it was.

Iggy’s head turned, listening to Gladio approaching over his shoulder, but he didn’t move. Gladio paused only to retrieve his own trousers, tugging them up his legs and buttoning them swiftly. He didn’t want to end up in the papers, ‘Former Shield Flashes Entirety of Lestallum From Balcony, full page spread on pages two and three’.

“How long was I out?” he asked, approaching Ignis from behind and sliding his hands over Iggy’s waist and onto his hips.

“Around half an hour,” Ignis answered. His hair was down, and the chain of the skull pendant he’d worn since he was a teenager disappeared over the crest of his shoulder. For an instant all the years of pain and hardship were washed away, and Ignis looked like the stuffy seventeen year old Gladio had once known.

If only he’d known then how much they’d all go through, and how remarkable Ignis really had been all along. His admiration for Ignis then had been nothing compared to what he felt for him now. “Sorry,” he said, and he meant it, settling his weight against Iggy’s back.

Ignis leaned back into him, and Gladio moved down to press a kiss to one bare shoulder. “Don’t be,” Ignis answered, reaching up and back to tangle his fingers in Gladio’s hair, combing gently through the locks. “It’s nice to hear you relax.”

Gladio chuckled, retrieving Ignis’s hand from his hair and bringing it instead up to his lips. He pressed a kiss into Ignis’s palm. “I should be saying that about you,” he replied, drawing Ignis’s hand back across his chest and folding it over his heart, holding Ignis close against himself. He held him there for a while, listening to life bustle in Lestallum below. They’d saved this city, and a dozen others. It had cost them almost everything, but they’d done it together. He wondered if that was what Ignis was thinking about out here on his own; the sacrifices they’d made, and the lives they’d lost.

“Are you coming back to bed?” Gladio asked, watching the tiny contented smile settling on Ignis’s face as he was held. “I think it’s your turn to let go,” he purred, his voice low against Ignis’s ear, in exactly the way that Ignis complained about when he was trying to work, and Gladio was trying to be a distraction. “Let me take care of you for a while.”

Ignis smiled, his cheek drawing up, his lips parting with the action. From this angle Gladio could just make out the edge of the scar that had split Iggy’s lip, coming into view. “If you think you’re up to that challenge,” Ignis replied, smoothly. “You sounded a little wobbly getting off the bed.”

Gladio pressed his hips and groin against the firmness of Iggy’s rear. “You won’t be walking at all when I’m done with you,” he promised, sliding his fingers under the edge of his stolen shirt and over Iggy’s firm, hot abdomen.

“Don't make promises you can't keep,” Ignis replied, turning in Gladio’s grip until they were chest to chest. "I'm quite resilient, if you recall?" Gladio resettled his hands at the small of Iggy’s back, entranced as he looked down at soft, full lips, and Ignis’s milky, heavy lidded gaze. Ignis was beautiful, he’d never stopped being beautiful.

"I recall," Gladio answered. Then he closed his eyes and leaned down, pressing a delicate kiss to the scar on Ignis’s lip.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write you something, but was too nervous to ask what you wanted. The next best thing a writer can offer an artist is fic based on their art, so this might not be long, but I hope you like it anyway.
> 
> Based on [this](https://steamy-recipehs.tumblr.com/post/173506905810/nights-in-lestallum-can-get-hot-in-more-ways-than) stunning piece of work.


End file.
